The Meeting Of The Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adeline meets the Guardians. Written by guestsurprise and Redbat132. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another collaboration between Redbat132 and guestsurprise. :) **

**Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Adeline and Evander belong to guestsurprise. Lea belongs to Redbat132. :)**

* * *

**The Meeting Of The Guardians**

Adeline currently pinned Lea down and was tickling her as the two somehow got on the topic of Evander.

"You know he's going to get you back when you go back, right?" Lea smirked.

"Probably, but I will make sure to avoid him," Adeline winked.

"You know…I met your friends when you weren't here. How about meeting my friends too?" Lea asked.

"Really? Who?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise," Lea said, with a happy expression.

Adeline was about to respond, but felt the wind blow through her hair. Almost like a chill? Her light, brown dark hair blew in the wind and it wasn't long before Lea saw blue eyes peering at them from the darkness.

"She's beautiful," Jack whispered where Lea could hear. Lea only rolled her eyes playfully and then turned to Adeline who was putting her hair back in place.

"Gosh, my hair is a mess now," Adeline laughed, now moving her hair back.

"No, it's not…your hair is beautiful," Lea smiled, now gently helping her.

"Thanks, Lea. I…used to feel that I was ugly. Actually, my hair has slowly changed color on its own. It used to be very dark, but when I started having self-confidence, it started to appear brighter and stronger on its own." Adeline smiled happily. Now her once sad, dark brown eyes and dull dark hair, turned lighter and more beautiful on its own. But it wasn't because of magic; it was because of her belief in herself now and her own abilities.

"Now, c'mon…I want to introduce you to my friends," Lea smiled, now looking at Katherine. Katherine grinned and motioned to the blue eyes in the corner.

"You can come out, Jack," she smiled.

"Jack?" Adeline asked in confusion. But as she looked into the corner, the Spirit of Winter came out and gave her a smooth grin.

"Hi there," he winked in a friendly manner. Adeline's mouth dropped open and she stepped back a bit. She was in awe of the being in front of her. His pale skin, bare feet, staff, and bright white teeth were mesmerizing.

"Y-You're Jack…Frost? Like from the story books? THE Jack Frost," Adeline asked, eyes wide in wonder. She then approached him slowly and Jack came closer to her.

"You got it." He grinned, now letting her get closer to him. She put a hand slowly out, but then pulled it back. He gave her a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Hey…I don't bite," he smiled, now taking her hand and gently shaking it.

"Wow! This is amazing! You're real! I mean I knew Evander and his team was a surprise, but now the childhood legends are alive too!" Adeline said in glee.

"But that's not all! We are going to go to North's workshop! It will be amazing! You can meet everyone!" Lea said in glee.

"Yes, we can take you there now," Katherine smiled, now pulling out some powder that Evander gave her. It helped a person teleport to where they wanted to go.

Adeline's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could say anything else, she was standing in the middle of a magnificent workshop as Katherine threw the powder over them all. Adeline's mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes widened. Lea giggled and walked over to her friend, gently closing her mouth.

"Hey…," Lea said gently. Adeline looked at her after shaking her head from the shock. "Are you alright, Adeline?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm just surprised! I mean this place is…," she paused as North, Tooth Fairy, Sandy, and Bunnymund came from the back to see who arrived. They all stopped as they saw the new girl in their midst!

"Oh no…," North said in concern. But Jack quickly flew in front of them and put his hands up in a 'calm down' motion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…everyone remain calm. This is Adeline; she is a friend of Cirque Mystique," Jack explained.

"She is the one that Evander allows to travel with them; remember?" Katherine added. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and North walked forward, making Adeline crane her neck to look up at the giant. She then fell down on her backside.

"Now, now…don't be scared. I'm North. Otherwise known as Santa Clause," he chuckled, helping her up and pulling her to him in a hug.

"Good grief, North, you have a way with the ladies," Jack winked. North only chuckled and helped Adeline stay upright.

"It's alright little one; remain calm," The Guardian of Wonder cooed gently.

"Now what's the matter with this sheila," Bunnymund said, now coming out into view. But this time, Adeline was not scared; she thought he was adorable!

"Wow! Y-You're a large bunny!" she grinned.

"Pooka, sheila. I am the Guardian of Hope," Bunnymund responded.

"AKA, the Easter Bunny," Jack commented, making the large Pooka roll his eyes.

"I think you're absolutely adorable!" Adeline grinned, making Bunnymund cross his arms.

"I am not adorable," he huffed, but he blushed as she came forward and arched an eyebrow.

"Come now. I wasn't trying to be insulting; I like you and especially your fluffy tail," Adeline giggled. The other guardians burst out laughing, but Bunnymund's face turned red.

"N-Now enough of that, sheila." He said, looking away. But as he turned away, Adeline ran in front of him and gently took his paw.

"Thank you Bunnymund; you are truly a Guardian of Hope and that really helps children to keep going," Adeline said. Bunnymund sensed her honesty and bent down and sniffed her; he was doing it purposefully because he knew his wiggly nose would make Adeline smile.

"EEEK! Thahahat tickles," Adeline giggled, making the large Pooka smile.

"Does it now?" Bunnymund teased, making the others smile. This particular guardian rarely warmed up to anyone quickly. She then reached up and kissed his nose, making Bunnymund smirk at her. "Now now…enough of that."

"If you say so," Adeline winked playfully at him. She then turned and shook hands with the wonderful Sandman and came face to face with Tooth Fairy.

"My, what beautiful teeth Adeline!" Tooth Fairy smiled.

"Y-You're the real tooth fairy?!" Adeline said in awe, now staring at her beautiful wings and face.

"I am, my dear. And we are pleased you have come," Tooth Fairy said, now shaking hands with her.

"Thanks! Oh and I try to brush with a special toothpaste the mermaids gave me," Adeline smiled.

"Oh they would definitely know. Since they love to sing, mermaids know all about how to care for the mouth and voice." Tooth Fairy commented.

"I just can't believe you all are real! Real guardians," Adeline smiled, now feeling Lea touch her arm.

"And Katherine is the guardian of Imagination too! Isn't it fantastic!" Lea grinned. That made Adeline smile and turn to Katherine.

"I always knew there was something fantastic about you! You knew about them all along!" Adeline giggled.

"Yes, honey, but I didn't know when you all would meet. After all, Cirque Mystique isn't always on Earth," Katherine smiled.

"True," Adeline answered. But now feeling sneaky, Lea gently tickled Adeline's sides. That made the girl jump and cover her waist! "HEY!"

"You deserve some tickles for what you did to me earlier!" Lea said without heat.

"Payback, huh? Sounds like fun," Jack said.

"What exactly did she do to you, Lea?" North asked in playful humor.

"She got the Ringmaster Evander to tickle me to pieces!" Lea giggled. The other guardians burst out laughing!

"Evander got you?! I'm surprised you're still standing!" Jack laughed.

"He isn't a tickler normally, but his payback is ruthless! He once put Jack in semi-warm water for making it snow hard during a show!" North laughed, making Jack huff.

"Yeah that was brutal, but he's a fun guy," Jack chuckled. Adeline then noticed Lea, Bunnymund, North and Jack giving her devious looks!

"GET HER!" Lea exclaimed. Adeline turned to run, but North gently grabbed her and held her arms up as the guardians and Lea began tickling her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adeline laughed, now feeling Bunnymund get her ankles, Jack get her waist, and Lea and got her ribs!

"Got you, sheila," Bunnymund crooned.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adeline shouted in surprise.

"Ticke, tickle, tickle!" Lea teased, now tickling her thighs.

"GAH! LEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adeline shouted.

At that moment, they heard a chuckle come from the darkness. They temporarily stopped and saw Evander emerge from the shadows.

"So this is where you all are," Evander smirked.

"Evander, I was just getting her back from what happened before," Lea giggled, now getting up and hugging him.

"I see no harm in that," he said, removing his gloves and showing his sharp claws. He then snapped his fingers and removed Adeline's shoes. "Her feet are very vulnerable."

He then scribbled her claws all over her feet and that made Adeline throw her head back and laugh even harder than before. The guardians laughed even more at Evander's tactics and soon she was laughing even more!

"Goodness, you've got the tickles bad," Jack chuckled, now tickling her neck.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Adeline begged.

"Why?" Evander asked, now pausing but still letting the other guardians get her. "You had better be happy that they are assisting and I am not getting you personally from your stunt earlier."

"BUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHT THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Adeline laughed out, now feeling them stop and let her breathe. After a few seconds, they let her go and Adeline pounced on Lea and pinned her in a bear hug.

"Alright we're even," Adeline giggled. "Ya know…you're pretty awesome, Lea."

"And so are you! I'm glad we met; I just wish you could stay a few more days," Lea said sorrowfully.

"Do not worry; we will be back in a few moon's time," Evander said, now motioning for Adeline to come. The friends could only share one more hug as the two beings turned and walked into another portal. But once they were gone, Lea felt lonely a little bit.

"What's the matter honey?" Katherine asked.

"We just clicked, ya know? I just wish they wouldn't be gone for so long," Lea said.

"Maybe I can contact Evander somehow. Who knows? Maybe Adeline and the group will be back sooner than you think," Katherine grinned.

Lea could only smile! This was a wonderful day and a new friend just met her wonderful family. And who knows? Maybe Cirque Mystique would indeed come in contact with the Guardians again!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****I hope you enjoyed it! This was another collaboration with me and Redbat132! And as always, thanks for posting, Goldie!**

**To guestsurprise: My pleasure, Amiga. :) **

**To everyone else, please leave guestsurprise and Redbat132 a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
